Ratchet's Christmas friend
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: It's Christmas time. The Transformers and their human friends visit a children's hospital. There Ratchet befriends a terminally ill 9 year old boy named Chester. Chester suffers from pancreatic cancer. When Ratchet hears Chester is going to die. Ratchet is heart broken and is scared to see him. But Hannah tells him you have to keep loving even though it hurts. Love is unselfish.


"Hannah where are we going?" Hot shot asked. "To the children's hospital we are bring new toys to them for the children to have for Christmas." I said. "Ratchet all of us are coming," Matt said. "I want to go but I have to finish repairing Sunstreaker's shoulder first." Ratchet explained. "There done, let's go," He said. So we left for the children's hospital. "This is going to stink," Hook said. "You say that about everything." Snow cat said. "You two cut it out," Megatron barked. "Okay, okay, good grief." Snow cat said.

We made it to the children's hospital. "Kids we have some visitors today the transformers." The doctor said. The kids got excited and had lots of questions for them. Ratchet walked around and saw a little boy sitting by himself. "mind if I sit down?" Ratchet asked him. "Not all, go head." The little boy said. "I'm Ratchet," Ratchet said. "I'm Chester." the boy said. "Nice to meet you Chester how old are you?" Ratchet asked. "Nine," Chester said. But Ratchet didn't know is the boy was dying. "Chester it's nice to see you again." I said. "You know him?" Ratchet asked. "Yes I see Chester when I visit here all the time." I said. "he looks so healthy why is he here?" Ratchet asked. I motioned for Ratchet to come close. I whispered in his ear. "He has pancreatic cancer." I said. Ratchet was confused. "Cancer is set of deadly diseases where a cell might mutate and divide of control," I explained. "He's going to get better right?" Ratchet asked because I saw him playing a game with Chester I think he struck up friendship with the boy. "If I tell you. You're not going to like it Ratchet." I said. "Is he going to live I have to know." Ratchet said. I guess he figured out the answer before Abigail who was with heard the our conversation shook her head. "Ratchet he's going to get worse," Abigail said. "You mean he's gonna," Ratchet said. Abigail nodded. Ratchet got upset. "Ratchet are you going to listen?" I asked. Ratchet nodded. "You know you can come here to see him every once and a while he really seems to like you." I said. "What?! Come here day after day seeing him get worse and worse I know I'm doctor but watch a child die in front optics." Ratchet said. "Listen Ratchet he has two year's left to live how about you make his last couple of year's enjoyable as possible." I said. Ratchet like the sound of that but he didn't seem comfortable with it so he went back to Chester to talk.

"What is that button you're wearing?" Ratchet asked trying to keep Chester dying soon off his mind. "Oh Make-a-wish." Chester said. Ratchet looked at me for guidance. "Make-a-wish foundations grants very sick children like Chester wishes." I explained. "So what's you're wish?" Ratchet asked. "My wish is to be veterinarian." Chester answered. "So you want to be an animal doctor." Ratchet said. "Yep I want to help animals and love and animals." Chester said. Ratchet got an idea. The make wish people were there and Ratchet called Darren over. Ratchet told the Make-a-wish people that Darren was vet and he can make Chester's wish come true. The Make-a-wish people asked where Darren's office was. Darren's office is in the base. Ratchet said it is in The transformers headquarters. "Okay, we'll tell Chester he will see you on the 23rd of December." The lady said. Ratchet knew this would be perfect he will get spend time with Chester and make Chester's wish come true.

Ratchet knew that Chester was coming today. Darren's vet office had a few patients waiting. And Ratchet was waiting there too so he can see Chester again. But Ratchet wondered why does Chester have to die? He wish he could heal him. I saw that Ratchet looked troubled. "Ratchet are you okay?" I asked. "Yes, *sniff* I'm fine." Ratchet said. "You're thinking about Chester aren't you?" I asked. Ratchet nodded. "You sure you're okay you look sad about it, you'll see him today the doctors told me he's looking forward to seeing you. Is some thing on your mind?" I asked. "No," He said. "I think something is on your mind, I'm your friend you can tell me." I told him. "Why does have to die? He's too young! I don't know if I can do this," Ratchet said. "Listen Ratchet the Bible says we should love even if it hurts us. Love is unselfish." I explained. "Tell where in this book it says this." Ratchet said. "Sure," I said and left to get my Bible. I opened it. "First Corinthians 13:4-7 Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends." I read out loud. Ratchet listened. "Now do you understand you have to keep on loving Chester because he loves you and remember love is never selfish." I said. "I understand but I still don't want to lose him." Ratchet said. "He's my friend to Ratchet but there is much we can do, just try make his last couple years enjoyable." I said. "Okay but it will hurt me." Ratchet said. "Listen I know it will but do the right thing Ratchet never stop loving him even though it hurts." I said. "Okay Hannah." Ratchet said. Then an hour later Chester came in Abigail gave him some vet scrubs. Chester saw Ratchet and ran up to say hi. "Hi Chester," Ratchet said. "Hi back Ratchet." Chester said. "Okay Chester let's get to work," Darren said. Chester and Darren helped many animals Chester's favorite part was stethoscope. He loved hearing the animal's heartbeat. Ratchet was happy to see Chester but then he felt sad remembering that Chester didn't have long to live. _Love is never selfish..._ Ratchet heard my words echo in his head. _She's right love is thinking others first. I have to love and keeping loving even though it hurts. I won't stop loving Chester. He is great kid and I will be there for him._ Ratchet thought. After the day was finished Chester hugged Ratchet's leg. Ratchet smiled and said. "See you later kid." "See you later too." Chester said.

It was Christmas and all of decided to visit the children's hospital again. Chester was working on a drawing last time I saw him. We saw the kids and they said. "Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas to you too." We said. Then Chester walked up to Ratchet. "Merry Christmas Ratchet." Chester said handing him the drawing. Ratchet gasped. It was drawing of him and Chester together and there was a note on it. It read Me and God love you. "I love you too Chester." Ratchet said. I handed Chester a picture of Ratchet. Chester loved it. "Ratchet you're my best friend," Chester said. "You're my friend too," Ratchet said. "Will you still come to visit?" Chester asked. "Of course I will wouldn't miss it for the world." Ratchet said. I think Ratchet understands now. I hope every visit to Chester will be good I even set up for them to talk on the phone. I hope Ratchet will handle it well when Chester dies.

This story is dedicated to the Make-a-wish foundation help make a sick child's wish come true.-Autobot Pikachu.


End file.
